Une vie de rêve
by Snapou Black
Summary: Ils étaient amis, à la vie... à la mort. C'était la promesse qu'ils s'étaient faite peu avant leur rentrée à Poudlard. Malheureusement, même les meilleurs amis du monde peuvent se perdre, se tromper... et regretter leurs erreurs ; parfois trop tard.
1. Chapter 1

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(ne vous étonnez pas voyons) -_ Blaise Zabini_ - _Draco Malfoy_  
_

**Résumé** : Ils étaient amis, à la vie... à la mort. C'était la promesse qu'ils s'étaient faite peu avant leur rentrée à Poudlard... ils avaient tenus bon pendant quelques années. Malheureusement, même les meilleurs amis du monde peuvent se perdre, se tromper... et regretter leurs erreurs ; parfois trop tard.

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 1/Chapitre 19

**Année en cours**: Avant Poudlard - Septième année - Après Poudlard

**Nott **: Bonne lecture

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

Draco Malfoy était le fils unique de Lucius Malfoy et de Narcissa Black. Le bambin avait vu le jour le 5 juin 1980, sa mère n'avait su contenir ses larmes au souvenir funèbre de son cousin tant aimé Regulus Black, dont les 23 ans auraient dû être célébrés la veille. Le petit était prédestiné à finir à Serpentard, à être respecté dès son entrée, son père ne lui laisserait pas le choix de toute manière, c'était ça ou rien.

Les années s'écoulées, Draco avait grandis et ressemblait toujours un peu plus à son père. Le même teint pâle et les mêmes cheveux blonds platine. Il avait aujourd'hui onze ans, et on pouvait dire qu'il n'était pas bien grand, sans être petit non plus, en fait il avait la taille idéale pour un garçon de son âge. Bien qu'encore fort jeune, il était déjà fort arrogant, antipathique et détestable. C'était assuré qu'il serait d'ici quelques mois le parfait petit Serpentard et qu'il agirait comme tous le souhaitait : en faisant honneur à son nom.

Et secrètement, Lucius s'était fait la promesse que lorsque son maître : le grand Lord Voldemort, réussirait à revenir à la vie (si cela venait à arriver, il ignorait comme cela se passerait mais espérait : l'espoir fait vivre). Sa progéniture entrera à son service, consentant ou non, et se verrait apposer la marque sur son avant bras.

Se matin là, Draco descendit comme chaque jour : les yeux mi-clos, éblouis par le soleil et encore fatigué, les cheveux en bataille et le pyjama mal mis. Ajouté à cela une dose considérable de mauvaise humeur et vous avez l'état du blond à cet instant précis. Il ouvrit machinalement la porte de la cuisine, et prit place à l'endroit habituel. Tout était habituel dans sa vie, rien ne devait jamais changer, au risque de ne pas apprécier bien longtemps cet évènement. La tête posée sur sa main, il se retînt d'extrême justesse de bailler.

- Dobby ! Héla-t-il. Viens ! Tout de suite !

Le pauvre elfe de maison réapparu dans la cuisine un instant plus tard, la tête rivée au sol et le nez difforme laissé des traces sur le sol impeccable. Vêtu d'un torchon crasseux il saluait son jeune maître, incapable de retenir ses tremblements intempestifs. Il était stupéfiant de constater qu'à simplement onze ans, ce môme paraissait d'ores et déjà presque aussi effrayant et détestable que son père.

- Pas aussi bas idiot, cracha le petit. Tu vas salir le carrelage.

La créature, serviteur de la « respectable, noble et ancienne » famille Malfoy n'était malheureusement pour lui que trop habitué à ses constantes réprimandes, et il arrivait qu'il ne reçoive bien pire que des sarcasmes ou des insultes, la vie n'était pas toujours facile chez cette famille. Doucement, il osa se relever, les yeux malgré tout, toujours fixés au sol, patienta le temps nécessaire pour que le jeune maître n'ait décidé d'arrêter son impressionnant flot d'impolitesses. Ses ordres ne tardèrent pas (c'est que le petit commençait à avoir faim)

- C'est compris imbécile ?

L'elfe répondit par la positive très timidement au jeune garçon : on ne pouvait que comprendre, ce n'était pas bien compliqué. Une fois débarrassé du regard scrutateur de Draco il commença à s'affairer dans la cuisine, sans oublier de vérifier de temps à autres si son petit maître avait quitté la cuisine dans l'attente de son petit déjeuné. A croire qu'il était réellement le fils de Lucius Malfoy et que le mauvais caractère était une chose génétique, le petit s'amusait à lui ordonner, quand l'envie le prenait, de travailler plus vite et alors Dobby ne pouvait que s'exécuter.

Si le jeune maître venait à trouver un motif pour se plaindre de l'elfe, ce dernier ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Lucius avait beau être sévère avec son fils, et faire régner l'ordre, le calme et la discipline dans son manoir, il n'en demeurait pas moins son unique fils, et par extension : son unique descendance.

A cette pensée, le petit elfe écarquilla les yeux d'effroi : que venait-il donc de penser là ! Il n'en avait guère le droit. Ni une ni deux il ouvrit le four, glissa ses longs et fins doigts dans l'interstice et referma brutalement la porte sans oublier de couiner de douleur. Malheureusement son geste ne pu échapper au jeune regard de Draco qui sourit et demanda, moqueur.

- A quoi as-tu pensé, imbécile ?

- Le maître ne doit pas punir Dobby, supplia-t-il. Dobby à juste eu une mauvaise pensée. Dobby souffre.

- Tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire ou non.

Sur ces douces paroles, il se leva, et fit involontairement voler sa chaise à travers la cuisine par la même occasion. Sans s'en formaliser, il quitta la cuisine le ventre vide, et voulut rejoindre son père dans la bibliothèque… et peut être en profiter pour faire punir cet elfe de malheur.

Doucement et sans bruit, il ouvrit et trouva son père en pleine conversation avec un second homme, cela paraissait si sérieux qu'il referma sans bruit la porte et allait partir quand sa curiosité l'emporta. Son père ne le saurait pas.

- … bien de temps encore Lucius ! S'énerva l'inconnu

- Patience Henry, patience, tenta de le calmer l'homme. Je te promets que c'est pour bientôt.

- Cela va faire onze ans que je patiente ! Que nous patientons ! criait-il presque. Quand vas-tu te rentrer dans le crâne qu'il a peut être réellement été défait par Potter ?

- Parce que ce morveux à l'âge de mon fils ! Et que jamais il n'aurait pu tuer Lord Voldemort !

Le ton baissé enfin entre les deux hommes, comme s'ils avaient sentis la présence d'un intrus, d'un être qui n'aurait jamais dû être présent à cet instant, celle de quelqu'un qui en savait déjà beaucoup trop.

Le propriétaire des lieux, la réplique parfaite de Draco en plus grand et vieillie de quelques années s'approcha doucement de la sortie, et faisait signe à son interlocuteur de poursuivre la conversation. Sans bruit, il ouvrit la porte et aperçut son fils en train de courir pour ne pas être vu.

Fou de rage, il ordonna à Dobby de raccompagner leur invité à la sortie et se lança à la poursuite de son bien cher fils.

* * *

Avis ?

Soutch

Snap" B


	2. Chapter 2

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(ne vous étonnez pas voyons) -_ Blaise Zabini_ - _Draco Malfoy_  
_

**Résumé** : Ils étaient amis, à la vie... à la mort. C'était la promesse qu'ils s'étaient faite peu avant leur rentrée à Poudlard... ils avaient tenus bon pendant quelques années. Malheureusement, même les meilleurs amis du monde peuvent se perdre, se tromper... et regretter leurs erreurs ; parfois trop tard.

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 2/Chapitre 19

**Année en cours**: Avant Poudlard - Septième année - Après Poudlard

**Nott **: Quoi qu'on puisse en penser : Theodore est bien le principal.

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

L'espion en herbe avait trouvé refuge dans la cuisine : la seule pièce sans issue. « Merde » pesta-t-il, il était donc pris au piège. Il n'était pas sans savoir que son père s'était lancé à sa poursuite, il l'avait entendu appeler Dobby, tout autant qu'il l'avait entendu se mettre à courir et hurler après lui, le maudire, le traiter de tous les noms d'oiseaux. Il avait barricadé sa porte, et mettait tout son maigre poids dessus. Draco savait son geste inutile, mais il ne pourrait pas s'en vouloir de ne pas avoir tout essayé.

La vision de son petit déjeuné préparé et encore chaud, posé sur la table le déconcentra et le fit oublier le pourquoi de ses efforts. L'odeur du chocolat et du croissant chaud l'alléchait au plus haut point, il en oublia complètement la porte, devint sourd aux cris de son père furieux, rageur, fou. Le pâle et glacial Lucius Malfoy était devenu aussi rouge qu'un Weasley honteux et cela ne faisait que décupler sa rage. Il ne voulait pas utiliser sa baguette pour libérer le passage, c'était encore trop tôt, l'adulte voulait montrer à son fils qu'il n'avait pas forcément besoin d'une baguette pour faire céder une porte et le punir. Les coups redoublèrent d'ardeur.

- Draco ! Glapit-il. Ouvre cette porte tout de suite ! Vous allez le payer cher jeune homme. Très cher même.

Son fils, affairé à savourer son plat, avala difficilement le morceau de pain qu'il avait dans la bouche à l'entente des menaçantes paroles de son paternel. Si cet homme avait une qualité indéniablement c'était sa parole. Plus d'une fois il avait tenté de la mettre en doute, et systématiquement il avait reçue la punition promise.

Paralysé par la peur, il restait les fesses sur la chaise, à regarder la porte l'air inquiet. Combien de temps encore résisterait-elle aux assauts répétés de son père ? Chaque seconde écoulée pouvait être la dernière.

Un bruit sourd le fit sursauter, ça y était, elle venait de lâcher. Draco regardait avec frayeur la porte étalée à même le sol, et redressa lentement… très lentement… très très lentement… très très très lentement… la tête vers son père. L'enfant avala difficilement sa salive, la peur au ventre. Que lui arriverait-il ? Du haut de ses onze ans il en avait connu des punitions, aussi diverses que variées, tantôt horribles, cruelles et douloureuses, parfois plus douces. Tantôt elles étaient méritées, tantôt elles ne l'étaient pas du tout.

- Tu aurais dû ouvrir quand je t'en ai donné l'occasion Draco.

Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche, et lança un des trois impardonnables sous les yeux globuleux et horrifiés de l'elfe de maison, qui achevait avec succès sa tache. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour aider le jeune maître, il ne pouvait pas s'opposer, il n'en avait pas le droit. Malgré toutes les atrocités dites par l'enfant, il était inconcevable qu'il ne se fasse punir de la sorte et pourtant, il avait su comment cela se terminerait, avant même que Lucius n'ait prononcé le moindre mot. Dobby savait où finirait Draco.

Chaque fois que la maîtresse quittait le manoir pour la journée, son époux en profitait pour user des pires horreurs sur leurs fils. Le doloris était ainsi régulièrement lancé, et plus Draco souffrait et criait plus Lucius mettait de la puissance dans son sortilège : il fallait qu'il s'y habitue. Mais comment pouvait-on même simplement y songer, à s'habituer à cette douleur ?

De temps à autre le petit le recevait en guise de punition, comme à cet instant précisément, tandis qu'à d'autres M Malfoy le lançait sur son fils avec pour seul motif celui de le rendre plus résistant et qu'il ne prenne l'habitude d'en être victime. Cet homme si censé restait persuadé malgré les années que son ancien maître reviendrait à la vie, et qu'un jour son fils serait l'un de ses plus fidèles hommes de mains. Ainsi donc, comme tout mangemort il recevrait le douloureux et impardonnable doloris.

Une fois que la cuisine fût enfin redevenue silencieuse, cela signifiait que Draco était au sol, haletant, n'ayant même plus la force de crier. Son père leva alors le sort, et ordonna à Dobby de le faire léviter à sa suite. C'est ainsi que l'étrange cortège se retrouva devant une porte de bois, close.

- Ouvre-la, ordonna l'adulte. Bon à rien.

Le serviteur n'eut d'autre choix que de s'exécuter, après avoir jeté un petit regard sur son jeune maître. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se trouvaient face à cette pièce, tous les trois. Draco avait déjà finit là plus d'une fois.

Non, ce n'était pas la première fois, au plus grand désespoir de Narcissa Black Malfoy qui venait de rentrer, et de trouver sa maison vide de tout bruit et de tout signe de vie. Aussitôt, elle devina que quelque chose c'était produit durant ses deux heures d'absences, et savait aussi que son fils en était la victime.

- Dobby, appela sa voix claire. Dobby, viens ici.

* * *

Avis ?

Soutch

Snap" B


	3. Chapter 3

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(ne vous étonnez pas voyons) -_ Blaise Zabini_ - _Draco Malfoy_  
_

**Résumé** : Ils étaient amis, à la vie... à la mort. C'était la promesse qu'ils s'étaient faite peu avant leur rentrée à Poudlard... ils avaient tenus bon pendant quelques années. Malheureusement, même les meilleurs amis du monde peuvent se perdre, se tromper... et regretter leurs erreurs ; parfois trop tard.

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 3/Chapitre 19

**Année en cours**: Avant Poudlard - Septième année - Après Poudlard

**Nott **: Bientôt Theo, Bientôt (et Non Dieu ne voudrait pas de Draco ! Il prend Theo et Zach et laisse Blaise et Draco à Satan)

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

La petite créature disparut du champ de vision de Lucius pour rejoindre sa maîtresse et répondre à ses nombreuses questions. Un sourire narquois apparut sur le visage glacial de Lucius qui recommença à punir son fils. Ses bras, ses jambes, son corps entier était meurtri par la douleur, même si aucune larme ne traversait les paupières du petit, qui se faisait violence pour les retenir. Il avait un jour appris, de la bouche même de son père, qu'un Malfoy ne pleurait pas, qu'il ne devait rien laisser paraître si ce n'était de la haine à l'égard des autres, et du dégoût envers les nés-moldus, qu'il apprit à surnommer : sang de bourbe.

- Tu as compris la leçon, aboya-t-il. On n'écoute pas aux portes.

Un nouveau sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres fines, face à la réponse de son fils, qui ne lui répondait que par un signe de tête… négatif. Il avait au moins compris une leçon : celle de ne pas montrer sa douleur à son géniteur. Dans un instant de grandes générosité, Lucius ressorti du cachot et abandonna son fils sans un regard derrière lui. Lorsqu'il remonta dans le salon, une véritable furie blonde s'abattit sur lui.

- Lucius ! Comment as-tu osé faire ça ? Demanda Narcissa. A ton propre fils qui plus est !

La femme semblait tellement hors d'elle que Lucius aurait presque préféré se trouver face à la sœur complètement folle de son épouse, que de cette dernière. Presque. Jamais, au grand jamais, il ne l'avait vu ans pareil état. Habituellement elle venait simplement le voir, le regardait d'un air déçue et essayait de connaître la raison de la punition de leur fils. Jamais encore elle n'avait haussé la voix contre lui, ou pas aussi fort en tout cas.

Hors cette fois tout était différent, c'était la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase. Son regard assassin aurait glacé le sang de n'importe qui. Lucius aussi la fixait, et se posait mille et une questions, il essayait principalement de comprendre pourquoi c'était maintenant justement qu'elle en avait assez.

En onze ans, Draco avait été puni un nombre considérable de fois, pour des motifs souvent infondés et certainement inventé sur le tas par Lucius quand elle les lui demandait. Lorsque l'enfant avait le malheur d'être puni, et de laisser montrer sa douleur… Lucius prenait un plaisir malsain à en rajouter une couche. Plus jeune, il arrivait que le petit blond ne se précipite après dans les bras de sa mère, pour s'y nicher et y trouver du réconfort, mais même dans ces cas extrêmes, Narcissa n'avait jamais bronché.

- Cissy, sort d'ici, ordonna lentement Lucius. Je ne le répéterais pas.  
- Lucius ! Cria-t-elle en colère. Répond moi ! Tout de suite !

Les derniers avaient été hurlés avec tant de force que Lucius se surprit à reculer, pour mettre de la distance entre cette furie et lui-même. Intérieurement il se maudissait d'avoir eu ce stupide reflexe, car c'était montré à Narcissa que sa colère avait de l'impact sur lui, et pourrait la laisser croire qu'elle avait le pouvoir de le faire flancher.

Foi de Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, ce n'était pas Narcissa qui lui marcherait sur les pieds et ferait de l'ombre à son autorité, et s'il avait décidé que leur fils dormirait en bas, il y dormirait, que cela lui plaise ou non.

- Calme-toi. Sinon.  
- Sinon quoi Lucius ? Le provoqua la femme. Sinon quoi ?  
- Draco le paiera pour toi.

Le geste de surprise qu'eut la blonde fit sourire son mari. C'était si facile de la faire taire au final, il suffisait d'y impliquer Draco. Décidément, il avait hérité de la plus faible des Black, peu importe de quel côté.

Bellatrix était un véritable tyran ; Sirius, ce traître, avait au moins le courage de faire face à sa mère ; quand à Regulus, ce brave Regulus, son absence lui manquait parfois, quelle mort bête. D'ailleurs, comment était-il décédé, jamais il n'avait pris la peine de connaître la raison, tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il s'était noyé et que personne n'avait jamais retrouvé son corps, toujours est il qu'il n'était pas faible lui, et avait le tempérament de son aîné… tout en demeurant un Serpentard pur et dur.

- Lucius, fit-elle froidement. J'irais chercher Draco, et je l'accompagnerais chez Henry. Il y finira ses vacances.  
- Il a mieux à faire que surveiller notre fils, contra le mari. D'après ce qu'il m'a dit Blaise devient de moins en moins gérable.  
- Peut être que la présence de Draco le calmerait, il est seul, il n'a pas de garçons de son âge avec qui jouer.

Lassé de cette conversation qui ne s'éternisait que trop, le maître de maison tourna le dos à son épouse, l'autorisa d'un signe de main passif à faire ce qu'elle voulait de leur fils, pour ce que cela changerait.

* * *

Avis ?

Soutch

Snap" B


	4. Chapter 4

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(ne vous étonnez pas voyons) -_ Blaise Zabini_ - _Draco Malfoy_  
_

**Résumé** : Ils étaient amis, à la vie... à la mort. C'était la promesse qu'ils s'étaient faite peu avant leur rentrée à Poudlard... ils avaient tenus bon pendant quelques années. Malheureusement, même les meilleurs amis du monde peuvent se perdre, se tromper... et regretter leurs erreurs ; parfois trop tard.

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 4/Chapitre 19

**Année en cours**: Avant Poudlard - Septième année - Après Poudlard

**Nott **: RàS pour une fois. Enfin si... VIVE THEOOOO

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

Anxieuse, Narcissa Malfoy née Black descendit retrouver son fils. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle se stoppa net à l'entrée de la pièce. La vue de son fils, la tête posée contre le mur, profondément endormie la touchait au plus haut point. A pas de loup, elle approcha de l'enfant, et le pris doucement dans ses bras.

Elle le transporta dans ses bras jusqu'à sa chambre. Une fois devant, elle y entra et déposa son fils sur son lit, veillant bien à ne pas faire de gestes brusques susceptibles de le réveiller. La femme se mit alors à fouiller dans l'armoire de son fils, et prépara hâtivement une malle d'affaire pour son fils unique, sans oublier d'y laisser la place nécessaire pour y ranger ses affaires de Poudlard. Sans doute serait-il content d'aller les faire avec Blaise Zabini, son meilleur ami.

Une fois sa tâche achevée, elle abandonna la valise d'affaires du petit blond et le réveilla doucement. Après s'être frotté les yeux, et avoir constaté non sans surprise, qu'il se trouvait dans sa chambre aux côtés de sa mère, Draco lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

- Draco, mon ange, souffla Narcissa. Tu vas passer les deux semaines restantes chez Blaise, tu veux bien ?

Un sourire illumina le visage de Draco, ce qui lui évita d'avoir à employer des mots pour répondre. Si sa mère lui permettait en même temps de : voir Blaise et de s'éloigner de son père, qu'avait-il à y redire ? Il disait oui tout de suite.

- Lève-toi Draco, nous y allons.  
- Tu as déjà demandé à Henry s'il voulait bien de moi ?

Le sourire qu'il reçut de sa mère lui signifia clairement que non, Henry n'était pas au courant de leur venue, mais cela importait peu en fait : Henry Zabini dirait forcément oui. L'homme était toujours d'accord pour l'accueillir chez lui, affirmant que Draco avait un effet calmant sur Blaise.

La main de Draco à droite, et la malle à gauche, Narcissa transplana, alors que Lucius maugréait une énième insulte à l'encontre de son épouse. Il n'aurait pas dû lui accorder cette faveur, même pour se débarrasser d'elle, il n'aurait pas dû… c'était une erreur… grossière.

Arrivés face à la porte du domaine Zabini, Narcissa eut à peine enclenché la sonnette qu'une furie courrait vers eux et sauta sur Draco, leur elfe de maison suivait calmement.

- Zia présente ses excuses à Madame Malfoy, pour le comportement de maître Blaise, madame, s'excusa la créature. Si vous voulez bien suivre Zia.

Narcissa suivit l'elfe seule, Blaise et Draco avaient d'ores et déjà pris la fuite. C'était étonnant de voir à quel point ils étaient toujours fou de joie de se retrouver, que cela fasse 1 mois ou 1 journée qu'ils ne se soient pas vu. Draco avait au moins là un ami formidable, sincère et normal.

- Narcissa quel plaisir de te voir, quel bon vent t'amène ? Salua chaleureusement l'hôte.  
- J'ai un énorme service à te demander Henry.

Un semblant de sourire apparut chez M Zabini, qui devinait bien aisément ce qu'allait quémander Narcissa, ce qu'il se ferait une joie d'accepter d'ailleurs : Blaise serait alors amplement plus gérable et moins surexcité.

- Bien entendu que j'accepte Narcissa, sourit-il avant même qu'elle n'ait parlé. Nous irons demain au chemin de Traverse et vous n'aurez qu'à nous rembourser… Théophile fait ça aussi.  
- Tu as le fils de Théophile, s'étonna-t-elle. Est-ce qu'il est vraiment ?

Elle allait dire « bizarre » mais la bienséance l'en empêcha. Narcissa Black Malfoy savait qu'on ne parlait pas de quelqu'un de cette manière, encore moins de quelqu'un qui ne pouvait s'en défendre… encore moins d'un enfant de onze ans.

- Il n'est pas comme Blaise ou Draco, concéda Henry. Mais n'oublions pas qui est son père après tout…qui peut se vanter d'avoir vu Théophile faire quelque chose de censé un jour ?  
- Il est certainement bien plus normal que Lucius.  
- Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il ne l'était pas… simplement il semblerait que Théodore soit aussi étrange que son père.  
- Est-il déjà là ?  
- Bien sur, s'enthousiasma l'homme. Je vais le faire appeler.

Trois petits coups furent alors frappés sur la porte. Narcissa ne pu masquer sa surprise à la vue du petit qui lui faisait face. Le sosie de Théophile à son âge, elle s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier.

Elle n'avait que trois années de plus que le fils Nott, répondant à l'étrange nom de Théophile. Bien des moqueries avaient eu lieu les premiers jours, mais elles s'étaient vite estompées quand les élèves commencèrent à remarquer que le petit n'était pas si inoffensif qu'ils ne l'avaient cru au premier coup d'œil.

- Vous vouliez me voir monsieur Zabini ? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix polie.  
- Oui Théodore. Draco Malfoy viendra passer lui aussi la fin des vacances au manoir.  
- Bien monsieur, j'irais le saluer tout à l'heure.  
- Et essaye de sympathiser avec les garçons. Je n'aime pas te voir seul dans la chambre toute la journée. Qu'y fais-tu ?  
- Je lis monsieur.

* * *

Avis ?

Soutch

Snap" B


	5. Chapter 5

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(ne vous étonnez pas voyons) -_ Blaise Zabini_ - _Draco Malfoy_  
_

**Résumé** : Ils étaient amis, à la vie... à la mort. C'était la promesse qu'ils s'étaient faite peu avant leur rentrée à Poudlard... ils avaient tenus bon pendant quelques années. Malheureusement, même les meilleurs amis du monde peuvent se perdre, se tromper... et regretter leurs erreurs ; parfois trop tard.

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 5/Chapitre 19

**Année en cours**: Avant Poudlard - Septième année - Après Poudlard

**Nott **: Theodore est le meilleur ! Si si ! Blaise est ... même pas second.

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

Dans la chambre de Blaise, les deux enfants jouaient et parlaient d'ores et déjà. Le premier n'était pas sans connaître la présence du fils Nott, bien évidemment qu'il le savait. Or, il en avait un peu peur, non pas qu'il soit couard même un futur Serpentard ne pouvait craindre un être aussi petit, mais il était si étrange.

- Blaise, s'arrêta soudainement le blond. Y a quelqu'un dans le couloir.

Son ami ne fit rien pour retenir son rire moqueur, lui par contre qu'est ce qu'il était peureux, mais c'était son Draco, son ami, son seul et unique ami. A quoi cela servait d'en avoir des quantités folles, si l'on en avait un sur qui l'on savait pouvoir toujours compter ?

- Ca doit être Théodore, répondit-il simplement. Mais laisse, il en vaut pas la peine.  
- J'suis sur du contraire Blaise.  
- Mais non, contredit le premier. Et puis il est flippant.

Cet aveu eut au moins le don de laisser Draco sans voix un court instant ; pourtant il n'était pas Malfoy pour rien et repris bien vite pleinement possession de sa voix. Le fils de Lucius et Narcissa posa au sol ce qu'il tenait entre les mains et s'approcha de la porte, avant de l'ouvrir et ne trouver que du vide.

- Bah mince, je… bafouilla-t-il. J'étais persuadé d'avoir entendu du bruit. Ce n'était pas lui derrière la porte ?  
- Bien sur que si… mais même sans faire de bruit il savait que tu te dirigeais vers la porte.

Draco en demanda plus, bien intrigué par cette étrange annonce. Comment Blaise pouvait-il être en train de dire la vérité ? Il se moquait de lui, forcément. Au final, les deux compères reprirent leurs activités et oublièrent complètement le troisième enfant présent dans le manoir.

Les heures s'étaient écoulées à une vitesse impressionnante. En effet ni Draco ni Blaise ne les avaient pas vu passer, trop occupés à rire et s'amuser ensemble. Théodore non plus n'avait pas eu conscience de l'heure déjà tardive qu'il était, plongé dans ses pensées.

Le repas était achevé, et ils allaient passer à table. Henry décida d'aller chercher les trois garçons. L'homme entra sans frapper dans la chambre de son fils et éclata d'un rire bruyant en les découvrant : Blaise était sur le dos de Draco, et lui tordait le bras dans le dos, lui dictant ses droits. Aucuns doutes : ils jouaient à « l'auror et au mangemort », pas sur que Lucius ne bondisse au plafond en l'apprenant, merlin soit loué, il n'était pas obligé de le lui dire.

- Théodore n'est pas avec vous ? S'étonna Henry. A moins que monsieur l'auror ne l'ait déjà arrêté et jeté à Azkaban.  
- Non non, il ne joue pas papa, contredit Blaise sans honte.

Il perdit son sourire à cette annonce. Théophile l'avait supplié de le garder afin qu'il puisse sympathiser en avance avec Blaise et à la place qu'est ce qu'il obtenait ? Les deux zigotos s'évitaient comme la Dragoncelle.

- Blaise. Viens avec moi on va chercher Théodore.

Il fût imperméable à l'air boudeur de son fils et l'attrapa gentiment par l'épaule pour le mener jusqu'à leur second invité. Le troisième énergumène de la pièce fixait attentivement ses pieds, dans l'attente d'une instruction le concernant.  
- Draco, tu peux descendre si tu veux, proposa gentiment Zabini. Ou nous accompagner.

Le fils de Lucius eut l'air d'hésiter un bref instant avant de rejoindre Blaise et offrir un franc sourire à Monsieur Zabini. Ce qu'il pouvait être gentil cet homme, par rapport à son père… on ne pouvait pas oser une telle comparaison, ce serait un total manque de respect vis-à-vis de son hôte.

Ils furent à peine devant la porte de la chambre occupée par Théodore Nott, que celle-ci s'ouvrait et laissait sortir le garçon. Pas très grand pour son âge, il était nettement plus petit que Draco, et forcément de Blaise qui était étonnamment grand pour son jeune âge.

- Tu m'étonneras toujours Théodore, sourit Henry, sans accorder la moindre attention aux paroles de Blaise qui chuchotait à Draco que le petit brun le faisait « flipper ». Tu es comme ton père… stupéfiant.  
- Merci monsieur Zabini, répondit lentement le petit. Bonjour Malfoy.  
- Nous allons passer à table Théodore, appris l'adulte juste pour la forme.

Le petit cortège se dirigea silencieusement vers la salle à manger. Enfin silencieusement… si l'on oubliait les bavardages et les cris des deux compères, que Théodore observait d'un air complètement affligé… et son père voulait qu'il sympathise avec « ça ».

Avis ?

Soutch

Snap" B


	6. Chapter 6

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(ne vous étonnez pas voyons) -_ Blaise Zabini_ - _Draco Malfoy_  
_

**Résumé** : Ils étaient amis, à la vie... à la mort. C'était la promesse qu'ils s'étaient faite peu avant leur rentrée à Poudlard... ils avaient tenus bon pendant quelques années. Malheureusement, même les meilleurs amis du monde peuvent se perdre, se tromper... et regretter leurs erreurs ; parfois trop tard.

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 6/Chapitre 19

**Année en cours**: Avant Poudlard - Septième année - Après Poudlard

**Nott **: Theo = Dieu... MUHAHAHHA

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

Le repas avait été si calme, que Henry se serait cru dans un autre monde, dans une famille qui n'était pas la sienne. Les cris de son épouse ne résonnaient pas à travers toute, et Blaise ne ronchonnait pas et restait en place. Il devrait réellement songer à payer plus souvent un voyage à Eladora et inviter plus souvent Draco.

Le stoïcisme de Théodore était stupéfiant. La tenue de Draco surprenante. Le calme de Blaise étonnant. Ces trois gaillards là avaient tous quelque chose à apporter aux autres, ils se complétaient. Draco et Blaise s'étaient déjà trouvés, il ne restait plus qu'à les convaincre que Théodore n'était pas aussi différent qu'eux, que seul l'héritage Nott l'avait suivi. Si Théophile avait su s'intégrer, pourquoi pas son fils ?

Il pria les deux invités de les excuser, et invita son fils à le suivre. Il avait à lui parler, c'était important.

- Blaise, fais un effort nom de Dieu, râla Henry. Ne laisse pas Théodore seul. Jouez donc à trois.  
- Mais p'pa, il fait peur. Il sait toujours tout ce qui va se passer. Il… il n'est pas humain, s'exclama Blaise.

Dans la pièce adjacente, une chaise se traînait doucement et sans bruit au sol. Théodore disparut, tête baissée. Il n'y arriverait pas, son père aurait beau dire ce qu'il voulait, croire en lui tant qu'il voudrait… il ne parviendrait pas à être accepté. Théophile avait peut être réussis à l'être, mais lui était trop faible.

Il monta jusqu'à sa chambre, et pria sa chouette d'envoyer une lettre à son père, pour qu'il ne vienne le chercher au plus vite. Même deux petites semaines lui semblaient déjà trop, s'il se savait indésirable.

Ce n'était même pas la venue de Draco qui venait tout « gâcher », puisque même quand le blond n'était pas là, Blaise se fichait de sa présence. Il se savait trop étrange, et trop différent pour être apprécié par le garçon. Dès le départ il s'en était douté, pourquoi n'en avait-il donc rien dit à son père ? Probablement pour ne pas le décevoir. Désespéré, il se laissa choir au sol, adossé au lit qu'il occupait.

- Entre Malfoy, permit-il avant même que le garçon n'eut fait le moindre geste.

La porte s'ouvrit donc sur le fils de Lucius qui le regardait. D'une demi-tête plus grand, Draco regardait Théodore à terre. Déjà que debout il ne lui paraissait pas bien grand, mais maintenant il était carrément minuscule.

- Théodore ? Comment tu fais pour… demanda-t-il d'emblée. Pour tout savoir ?  
- Je lis beaucoup.  
- Je ne parlais pas de ça Nott, la voix de Draco se faisait plus agressive. Tu le sais très bien.  
- Oui. Oui je sais de quoi tu parles. Mais je fais « flipper » les gens…  
- Tu ne me fais pas peur, affirma Malfoy, un rictus aux lèvres.  
- On dit ça… mais.

Draco s'approcha, surpris de ce si brusque arrêt de la part du petit. « Non pas petit, il a ton âge … mais il est quand même vachement petit ». Sa tête penchant lamentablement vers l'avant, et ses yeux clos inquiétèrent le blond. Il s'autorisa à le secouer doucement, mais Théodore ne répondait pas.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent soudainement, ce qui soulagea Draco à un point non imaginable.  
- Tu m'as fais peur, idiot.

Le brun baissa les yeux et murmura un petit désolé, qui sonnait bien trop sincère dans la voix du futur Serpentard. Ce n'était pas normal, il en verrait des vertes et des pas murs s'il ne grandissait pas un peu, et semblait si gentil, calme et réservé.

- Tu sais quoi Nott, commença le blond. Tu es officiellement étrange.

Non, ce n'était pas ça qu'il voulait dire, ni qu'il devait dire. Son interlocuteur se figea, son regard se refroidit d'une dizaine de degré en moins d'une minute et semblait le foudroyer sur place.

- Non tu crois ? Personne ne le savait, ironisa-t-il. Si t'as que ça à dire autant retourner voir Blaise… lui au moins il m'ignore bien.  
- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, plaida Malfoy. Je voulais te demander si tu voulais jouer avec Blaise et moi.  
- Les paroles expriment la pensée. Tu l'as pensé.  
- Soit pas idiot Nott. Soyons amis plutôt qu'ennemis.

Leurs deux regards se croisèrent et se défièrent, sans qu'aucun n'obtienne gain de cause. Au final, la réplique de Lucius se défila et abandonna le combat. Il adressa un regard méprisant au second et quitta la pièce, laissant un Théodore désemparé.

- Malfoy, l'appela-t-il. Attend je… je suis désolé.

* * *

Avis ?

Soutch

Snap" B


	7. Chapter 7

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(ne vous étonnez pas voyons) -_ Blaise Zabini_ - _Draco Malfoy_  
_

**Résumé** : Ils étaient amis, à la vie... à la mort. C'était la promesse qu'ils s'étaient faite peu avant leur rentrée à Poudlard... ils avaient tenus bon pendant quelques années. Malheureusement, même les meilleurs amis du monde peuvent se perdre, se tromper... et regretter leurs erreurs ; parfois trop tard.

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 7/Chapitre 19

**Année en cours**: Avant Poudlard - Septième année - Après Poudlard

**Nott **: Vivement mardi

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

Les années s'étaient écoulées, Poudlard avait finalement rapproché Draco, Blaise et Théodore, même si les deux premiers ne parvenaient toujours pas à considérer le dernier comme quelqu'un de normal.

Tous trois avaient changés. Tout d'abord, ils avaient bien grandis avec une mention spéciale pour Théodore, qui étaient maintenant le plus grand de ce trio étrange. Ils ne se quittaient plus, ou le minimum vital et faisaient presque tout ensemble.

Aujourd'hui c'était la rentrée, et les trois amis en étaient ravis, non pas pour les cours mais de se revoir enfin après deux mois.

- Draco !

C'était Blaise, à n'en pas douter. Impassible, le garçon dont le nom venait de résonner sur le quai se retourna et reconnu Blaise et Théodore. Merlin, et cela faisait à peine deux mois qu'ils ne s'étaient vu ? Il aurait dit tellement plus, à la vue du visage tellement changé de Théodore.

- Qu'est ce que t'as fait cet été Théo, s'inquiéta Draco. Tu fais presque peur là.  
- Jouer au Quidditch avec les cognards, quand y a personne pour faire le batteur ce n'est pas spécialement une bonne idée.  
- Tu ne veux pas nous le dire, compris Draco. Mais si tu changes d'avis.

Les trois amis montèrent pour la dernière fois dans le Poudlard Express, non sans une vague de nostalgie à cette pensée morose. Que deviendront-ils après ça ? Théodore n'aurait d'autre choix que de rejoindre Voldemort, qui le voulait à tout prix dans ses rangs, Blaise prendrait sans doute la fuite avec sa mère, qui irait refaire sa vie il ne savait où, et lui dans tout ça ? Son père souhaitait une chose, sa mère en voulait une autre… et tous les deux avaient un certain don de persuasion et de fabuleux moyens de pression.

- Il dort tu crois ? S'interloqua Malfoy, en montrant d'un signe de tête Théodore endormis, la tête appuyée contre la vitre. J'ai un truc à vérifier.

Il l'avait trouvé tellement changé qu'il en avait eu des doutes. Draco n'aimait pas avoir de tels soupçons envers Théodore, ou même Blaise, parce qu'il avait confiance en eux, et qu'ils avaient toujours prôné la confiance entre eux.

Doucement, il alla prendre place sur la banquette d'en face. Avec une once d'hésitation et de crainte il leva sa manche droite, pour y découvrir un bras vierge de tout tatouage mangemoresque, soulagé il allait retourner à sa place quand Blaise lui signifia que Voldemort marquait sur le bras gauche. Alors il n'eut d'autre choix que de revérifier, au bon endroit cette fois.

A ce second essai, il se figea. Il venait de découvrir l'impensable sur le bras de son ami. Draco se remémorait sans problèmes les débuts difficiles, et tout le mal qu'ils avaient eu pour passer outre les différences du petit (à l'époque)…

- Blaise, gémit Draco. Il…

Sans avoir à se consulter, les deux amis de toujours se levèrent, prirent leurs affaires et abandonnèrent Théodore dans ce compartiment… seul. Ils se savaient idiots de réagir de la sorte, mais c'était plus fort qu'eux. Nott aurait eu la force de supporter cette découverte, peut être aussi parce qu'il l'aurait prévu… pas eux.  
Ils avaient trouvés refuge dans le compartiment des filles de leur année, ils n'étaient plus à un sacrifice près… tous deux venaient d'abandonner l'un de leurs meilleurs ami. Et pour quelle raison ? Parce qu'il avait la marque, si on ne parvenait pas à les comprendre c'était qu'on ne faisait pas d'effort. Pourtant, une petite voix résonnait dans leur tête qui leur disait qu'ils venaient de faire une erreur grossière sans même essayer de comprendre.

- Draco, appela Blaise. Et s'il n'avait pas eu le choix ?  
- On a toujours le choix Blaise.  
- Même quand on s'appelle Théodore Nott et…

Pansy tendait l'oreille d'une manière fort peu discrète, tant et si bien que les deux garçons l'avaient remarqués sans même accorder leur attention à la jeune fille.

- Enfin tu vois quoi, acheva Zabini. Théo est notre ami non…  
- Je ne sais pas. L'a-t-il jamais été ?  
- Bien sur que oui Draco… s'insurgea Blaise.  
- Oui… mais… non. Je ne sais pas. Je sais plus.

Tous deux continuèrent de bavarder, après avoir rangé Théodore, son sourire et sa marque dans un coin sombre de leur tête. Le fait qu'il soit en train de se réveiller dans un compartiment à présent vide semblait passer vingt mille lieux au dessus de leur tête.

* * *

Avis ?

Soutch

Snap" B


	8. Chapter 8

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(ne vous étonnez pas voyons) -_ Blaise Zabini_ - _Draco Malfoy_  
_

**Résumé** : Ils étaient amis, à la vie... à la mort. C'était la promesse qu'ils s'étaient faite peu avant leur rentrée à Poudlard... ils avaient tenus bon pendant quelques années. Malheureusement, même les meilleurs amis du monde peuvent se perdre, se tromper... et regretter leurs erreurs ; parfois trop tard.

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 8/Chapitre 19

**Année en cours**: Avant Poudlard - Septième année - Après Poudlard

**Nott **: RàS

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

L'arrivée à Poudlard était censée être magnifique et digne de nos plus beaux rêves, que l'on soit en première ou en dernière année, malheureusement pour certain ce ne fût pas le cas.

Blaise était rongé par les premiers remords ; Draco perdait peu à peu patience et souhaitait trouver le moyen de faire taire son meilleur ami ; Théodore lui était seul… pour la première fois en sept ans, Draco et Blaise n'étaient pas avec lui.

Ils prirent place à table, à leur table. Malfoy et Zabini au centre, comme tous les ans, à la seule différences que la place habituellement occupée par Nott était à présent prise par un troisième année quelconque. A cette constatation le cœur de Théodore se serra, alors qu'il partait prendre place en bout de table près des quelques parias de leur maison, notamment les sang-mêlé.

C'est d'une oreille distraite que les trois écoutèrent le traditionnel discours de début d'année de leur directeur. Ils avaient bien mieux à penser, tous autant qu'ils étaient.

Bien droit sur le banc, Draco donnait tout de même l'impression d'écouter le vieil homme. Non par respect envers Dumbledore, mais plus pour prouver aux autres élèves qu'il prêtait attention à ces paroles, aussi ennuyantes soient-elles.

Blaise était tout à fait l'opposé du blond, un jambe de chaque côté de son siège, il lui arrivait souvent de regarder en l'air, flâner… mais écoutait le vieux parler franchement… c'était d'un barbant.

Théodore était accoudé sur la table, après avoir poussé son assiette restée propre sur le côté. La tête posée dans celle-ci, il préférait fermer les yeux pour ne pas avoir à supporter la vue de ses deux soi disant ami, situé quelques mètres à peine plus loin. Ils ne lui adressaient même pas un coup d'œil. Enfin, le pensait-il.

En effet, régulièrement, la tête de Blaise ou de Draco déviait pour regarder leur ami. Et chaque fois ils crevaient d'envie d'aller le voir et s'excuser… impossible. Déjà parce qu'il était marqué à présent, mais aussi par fierté. Ils ne pouvaient y aller aussi vite, et puis il semblait aller très bien… fatiguer peut être mais quel mangemort ne le serait pas ?

- Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit à tous

Dans un boucan incroyable, tous les étudiants se levèrent et quittèrent peu à peu la Grande Salle, pour rejoindre leur dortoir. Draco et Blaise ne différaient pas des autres, et entamèrent donc le trajet habituel jusqu'à leur cachot.

- Blaise ? Appela Théodore. Draco ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fais ?  
- Dans le dortoir… imbécile.

L'agressivité dans la voix du blond choqua autant l'un que l'autre. Jamais encore Draco n'avait parlé ainsi à l'un d'entre eux.

- J'ne voulais pas l'être, murmura Nott. J'vous promets que je ne voulais pas.

Draco le regarda, méprisant. Blaise n'en revenait pas, ce n'était plus Draco. Le blond n'aurait jamais agit ainsi avec Théodore, il l'aurait écouté parler, et très certainement cru… Malfoy était le moins irréfléchis d'eux deux. Pourquoi le l'était-il plus maintenant ?

- Draco, crois moi… s'il te plaît.  
- Non. Je regrette mais non.

Le jeune homme poursuivit sa route, accompagné de Blaise qui sourit tristement à Théodore. Quitte à choisir l'un des deux, Zabini choisissait Draco, c'était malheureux à dire mais lui au moins n'était pas mangemort.

- Il ose encore venir nous voir ! S'offusqua Draco. C'est fou ce qu'il est culotté.  
- Draco, pourquoi tu le laisses pas s'expliquer ?  
- Sinon je n'arriverais pas à tenir… et j'irais m'excuser auprès de lui.  
- T'excuser ? Répéta-t-il surpris. Parce que tu sais faire ça toi ?  
- Blaise.  
- Tu préfères le laisser comme ça… seul ! Mais… je pensais qu'il était ton ami.

Tout en poursuivant leur conversation, ils entrèrent dans leur salle commune et prirent aussitôt la direction de leur dortoir, où chacun pourrait parler sans problèmes.

Au final, les deux s'endormirent rapidement, sans même remarquer que Théodore n'avait pas pris place dans son lit de la nuit… ce n'est qu'au petit jour qu'ils commencèrent à s'en inquiéter.

- Il a dormis où ? C'est pas possible ça.  
- Nott sait qu'on va s'inquiéter et espère que cela l'aidera, expliqua Draco sur de lui.  
- Pas Théo.

* * *

Avis ?

Soutch

Snap" B


	9. Chapter 9

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(ne vous étonnez pas voyons) -_ Blaise Zabini_ - _Draco Malfoy_  
_

**Résumé** : Ils étaient amis, à la vie... à la mort. C'était la promesse qu'ils s'étaient faite peu avant leur rentrée à Poudlard... ils avaient tenus bon pendant quelques années. Malheureusement, même les meilleurs amis du monde peuvent se perdre, se tromper... et regretter leurs erreurs ; parfois trop tard.

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 9/Chapitre 19

**Année en cours**: Avant Poudlard - Septième année - Après Poudlard

**Nott **: J'ai **enfin **compris pourquoi, dans presque toutes mes fics, Theo a une vie pourrie.

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

Blaise réussit à convaincre Draco que l'absence de leur ami déchu était tout sauf normale et expliquée. Ils prirent tous deux une douche rapide, même si la définition de «rapide » restait à revoir pour le blond, qui était resté une bonne demi-heure sous cette dernière.

Furax, le fils de Henry Zabini avait tiré son meilleur ami par le bras pour le traîner à la recherche du troisième membre de leur petit trio. Merlin ! Ce qu'il pouvait s'en vouloir d'avoir abandonné aussi lâchement le fils de Théophile. Combien de fois ce dernier n'avait-il pas dû être déçu de leurs actions, choix, comportements… et les avait-il rejetés pour autant ? Non. Parce que le petit serpent avait tout de suite compris qu'ils avaient tous besoin les uns des autres… Pourquoi on ne peut se rendre compte que l'on tient à une personne, à un ami… uniquement une fois qu'on l'a perdu ?

- Draco, le somma Blaise. S'il te plaît.  
- Il doit simplement être en train de faire un compte rendu à Tu-Sais-Qui.

Blaise s'arrêta et le regarda déçu. Draco et lui avaient pourtant toujours été sur la même longueur d'onde. Leurs projets s'emmêlaient en une parfaite symbiose. Et là toutes ses idées s'envolaient aussi vite que le vent… aussi rapidement qu'ils n'avaient rayé Théodore de leur vie.

Draco dû le comprendre car il poussa un profond soupir en signe d'agacement et continua de chercher Théodore avec son ami. Lui par contre, n'était rongé ni par la culpabilité de son acte, ni par les remords de l'avoir abandonné : c'était un mangemort non ?

- Draco ? Souffla Zabini. J'ai comme un… mauvais pressentiment.

Le blond ne répondit rien, et n'osa pas admettre qu'il était dans la même situation. Merlin, mais qu'avait donc bien pu faire Théodore pour les mettre tous deux dans sa poche, et faire en sorte que même une fois qu'ils ne l'avaient quittés ils ne s'en inquiètent encore ?

- Potter ! Cria Blaise. On a besoin de ton aide… tu sais où es Théodore ?  
- Théodore ? Répéta le Survivant intrigué. Euh… Nott c'est ça ?

Blaise le pressa un peu en répétant sa question plus lentement. Le brun décoiffé, élève à Gryffondor s'excusa de ne pas avoir fait attention aux personnes qu'il croisait dans les couloirs. Abattus, les deux serpents poursuivirent leur recherche, mais rien à faire… c'était comme s'il avait disparu, comme s'il… n'était pas présent à Poudlard.

Il n'avait jamais vraiment su comment ils avaient su accepter Théodore, comment il avait réussis à passer outre sa peur du petit brun, et pourtant les faits étaient là : il n'avait plus peur de lui mais toujours peur… de le perdre.

- Théo j't'en pris, supplia-t-il mentalement. Tu sais qu'on s'inquiète pour toi.

Ils fouillaient inlassablement chacune des pièces du château sans pour autant parvenir à le trouver. Ce qui su mettre fin à leurs recherches acharnées est le bruit du ventre de Blaise, qui réclamait son dû du matin.

- Allez Blaise, Draco essayait de raisonner son ami. Je doute qu'on ne le trouve maintenant… s'il ne souhaite pas être trouvé, Théodore réussira.  
- Mais… Draco, c'est notre faute hein ?

Le blond ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à son ami, à quoi cela servirait-il… mis à part à faire grimper d'un degré supplémentaire leur honte commune. Si ils n'avaient pas été aussi stupides, aucuns doutes que le jeune Nott serait resté avec eux… et qu'ils n'auraient pas eu à le chercher à travers tout.

En pénétrant dans la Grande Salle, Draco pu constater avec peine que Blaise avait encore de l'espoir, et pensait pouvoir voir Théodore attablé dans la pièce, seul en bout de table… triste que ses amis ne l'aient abandonné. Alors le scénario qui aurait suivi était clair comme de l'eau de roche : ils auraient demandés pardon au garçon et tout aurait été bien, comme avant.

- Il n'est pas là, parla inutilement Blaise. Il est où ? Draco ?

Le fils de Lucius secoua la tête de droite à gauche, s'il l'avait su Théodore serait déjà avec eux, retrouvé et aurait d'ores et déjà accepté leurs excuses.

Ils prirent place au même endroit que la veille au soir, sans entrain. L'absence du brun se faisait réellement ressentir à présent, ainsi que les remords et la honte de leur comportement. Sans grands convictions, ils remplirent leur assiette et commencèrent à manger : mais le cœur n'y était pas.

- Draco ? Pourquoi Dumbledore vient de partir avec Rogue et Pomfresh ?

* * *

Avis ?

Soutch

Snap" B


	10. Chapter 10

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(ne vous étonnez pas voyons) -_ Blaise Zabini_ - _Draco Malfoy_  
_

**Résumé** : Ils étaient amis, à la vie... à la mort. C'était la promesse qu'ils s'étaient faite peu avant leur rentrée à Poudlard... ils avaient tenus bon pendant quelques années. Malheureusement, même les meilleurs amis du monde peuvent se perdre, se tromper... et regretter leurs erreurs ; parfois trop tard.

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 10/Chapitre 19

**Année en cours**: Avant Poudlard - Septième année - Après Poudlard

**Nott **: Alors... normalement vous aurez la fic entière au moment où je partirais (j'espère pour vous en tout cas)

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

Cette fois, ce n'est pas Blaise qui usa de son influence sur Draco mais l'inverse. Ce dernier avait l'impression étrange et inexpliquée que c'était en suivant le directeur et ses deux accompagnateurs qu'ils en sauraient plus sur Théodore et sa disparition. Qu'il soit à l'infirmerie pourtant, ne lui effleura pas même l'esprit : ils avaient été vérifiés dès le début.

Les trois sorciers expérimentés pénétrèrent dans la pièce aseptisée, mais non insonorisée. Ils n'eurent qu'à tendre un peu l'oreille et regarder rapidement à travers la fenêtre rectangulaire de la porte, pour en savoir plus sur la situation. Ce qu'ils entendirent les glacèrent d'effroi, et doubla, si ce n'était tripla, quadrupla leurs remords.

Le lit dont les rideaux étaient tirés été occupé en ce moment même par leur ami disparu. Comment était-ce possible, ça ils n'en savaient rien, mais les faits étaient malheureusement là. Leur andouille de Théodore était dans un sale état, et Pomfresh n'avait aucune idée de qui avait pu s'en prendre à lui… eux le savaient, mais n'y croyaient pas. Théodore était intelligent ! Ou pas.

- Messieurs, les interpella Rogue. Ne vous a-t-on jamais dit qu'il était incorrect d'écouter aux portes ?

Les deux serpents se grimacèrent simultanément. Que répondre à une telle accusation, surtout quand elle provenait de leur effroyable directeur de maison, si encore ça avait été Dumbledore… il n'y avait que la vérité qui pouvait le satisfaire.

Une nouvelle question se posait alors : comment pouvait on expliquer à notre professeur qu'on avait consciemment renié l'un de nos meilleurs amis parce qu'il avait la marque ? Surtout lorsque ce dit professeur la possédait lui aussi.

- On… on s'inquiétait pour Théodore, bafouilla Blaise. Et…  
- Et vous avez cru bon d'écouter aux portes pour en savoir plus ? Ricana l'adulte aux cheveux gras.  
- C'est lui qui est dans le lit, n'est ce pas ?

Le directeur de Serpentard regarda attentivement ses élèves, avant de soupirer et souffler sa réponse. Ils allaient lui demander de le voir, et il leur donnerait cette permission, qu'importe ce qu'en dirait Poppy.

Severus Rogue n'avait pas manqué l'éloignement des trois, lors du repas de rentrée, et la raison n'avait pas été bien compliquée à trouver. L'esprit de Blaise Zabini était aussi facile à pénétrer que voler une sucette à un bébé : son entrée dans les rangs de Lord Voldemort en était la cause.

- Entrez… mais ne faites pas de bruit.

Ils avalèrent leur salive et prirent une grande inspiration, dans l'espoir stupide que cela leur soufflerait le courage nécessaire pour poser un pied à l'intérieur de cette pièce. Qui sait dans quel état se trouverait Théodore ?

- Evitez de lui posez des questions, il n'y répondrait pas, avoua Rogue. Ne mentionnez pas son père et… excusez vous surtout.

Draco, tout autant que Blaise, acquiesça. Que c'était il donc passé ? Et pourquoi ne devaient-ils pas parler de Théophile ? Leur directeur ouvrit la porte, et leur céda le passage. Les deux garçons approchèrent des rideaux, dissimulant le lit qu'occupé leur mangemort d'ami.

- Oh la vache, souffla Blaise. Théo.

Il s'approcha à toute vitesse du brun qui reposait sur le matelas inconfortable de l'infirmerie. Que c'était-il passé, par Merlin !

- Théodore ? L'appela Draco, visiblement moins impressionné. On est… on est deux cons. Deux cons désolé, qui s'en veulent et qui se sont inquiétés comme pas possible. On te demande d'accepter nos plus plates, et sincères excuses.

Le blessé tourna la tête et les fixa tous les deux. Aucun n'aurait su dire ce qu'il montrait dans son regard, tant il paraissait vide et dénué de sentiments, comme s'il avait perdu quelque chose d'important.

Ils comprirent alors ce qui était arrivé… pourquoi ils n'avaient pas l'autorisation de mentionner son père.

- Théo…  
- Foutez moi la paix, soupira le dit Théo. Tous les deux.  
- Non, refusa Blaise. Sans toi… même une demi-journée, c'est nul… on est arrivé à trois à Poudlard, on en ressortira à trois…  
- C'est que de la pitié… et je n'en veux pas  
- Non… on s'en veut réellement. T'es notre ami… mangemort ou pas. Et puis… ce n'est pas comme si tu l'avais vraiment voulu… tenta de dire Blaise sur un ton léger. N'est ce pas.

* * *

Avis ?

Soutch

Snap" B


	11. Chapter 11

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(ne vous étonnez pas voyons) -_ Blaise Zabini_ - _Draco Malfoy_  
_

**Résumé** : Ils étaient amis, à la vie... à la mort. C'était la promesse qu'ils s'étaient faite peu avant leur rentrée à Poudlard... ils avaient tenus bon pendant quelques années. Malheureusement, même les meilleurs amis du monde peuvent se perdre, se tromper... et regretter leurs erreurs ; parfois trop tard.

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 11/Chapitre 19

**Année en cours**: Avant Poudlard - Septième année - Après Poudlard

**Nott **: Alors... normalement vous aurez la fic entière au moment où je partirais (j'espère pour vous en tout cas)

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

Les évènements de la veille, Blaise avait dû user de tout son charme pour les sous tirés à l'un de ses meilleurs amis. C'est qu'il pouvait être tenace le garçon quand il le souhaité… et apparemment il l'avait réellement voulu.

Le fils Zabini pourtant, ne pu que se sentir flatté quand il comprit que Théodore acceptait plus volontiers sa présence à ses côtés que celle du fils Malfoy. Ce dernier par contre, ne cessait de grommeler, ronchonner et sa rancœur envers son ami s'accentuait de jours en jours.

- Théodore ? C'est… c'est à cause de nous que t'as fait ça ?

A cause de Draco et Blaise, de leur comportement stupide et irréfléchi… après que Draco ne l'ait envoyé sur les roses, Théodore avait fait demi-tour et quitté Poudlard. Albus Dumbledore pensait vraiment avoir affaire à des saints dans son école. Puis il avait transplané jusque chez les Malfoy… repère du vieux maboul qui répondait à la douce appellation : Lord Voldemort… ou encore plus souvent « Vous-savez-qui ».

L'homme n'avait pas sauté au plafond en apprenant la présence impromptue du fils Nott, bien au contraire. Il avait ordonné que le garçon n'entre, et ne reçoive une punition bien mérité pour lui apprendre à désobéir à ses ordres… ce qui arriva.

- On regrette maintenant d'avoir désobéi, n'est ce pas monsieur Nott, avait susurré le mage noir.

A la place de recevoir un signe de tête affirmatif et soumis, le brun lui offrit un regard provocateur, accompagné du sourire qui allait avec. Fou de rage, il allait achever l'insolent… après tout il avait déjà le père dans ses rangs, Théophile. Théophile qui lui obéissait, Théophile qui le respectait, Théophile… qui était un fidèle mangemort. Mais aussi Théophile qui aimait sa satané progéniture insolente, et qui sacrifia sa vie aux dépends de la sienne.

Les yeux ronds comme des billes le brun à l'allure débraillée regarda son père tomber au sol, sans vie. Dans un premier temps il n'osa trop y croire et pourtant. Tremblant malgré lui, il ne pouvait se résoudre à accepter que cet homme c'était sacrifié pour sa survie à lui… Merlin ! C'était sa faute. Une larme osa couler le long de sa joue pâle, rapidement suivie par une quantité d'autres.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, celle de son professeur de potion. L'adulte le regardait d'un œil sévère, lui ordonnant implicitement de se calmer dans la minute. Sans un regard en arrière, Severus Rogue entraîna Théodore à l'extérieur, se trouvant dans l'obligation d'abandonner le corps de son ami derrière lui.

- Professeur ? Demanda Théodore.  
- Oui monsieur Nott ?

Mais le dit « monsieur » ne pu poser sa question, qu'il s'écroula inconscient dans les bras de l'antipathique mangemort qui dû retourner en urgence à Poudlard, dans ses appartements, avec le vain espoir qu'il parviendrait à le soigner de lui-même.

- Je suis désolé Théodore, souffla sincèrement Blaise. Pour toi père.

Le brun se leva, pour se retrouver en position assise sur le lit de l'infirmerie. Théodore regardait Blaise, complètement perdu dans ses pensées. Que devait-il penser du Zabini ? Le croire sincère et lui refaire confiance, ou pas ?

- Théo, on… je suis là moi… je te l'jure. J'ai compris mon erreur, et je ne souhaite pas la réitérer.

Blaise parlait en toute sincérité, Nott en était certain, il le sentait. Alors, sans pouvoir rien faire contre, une nouvelle larme quitta ses yeux et glissa lentement sur sa joue. Théodore essaya bien de la cacher, en l'essuyant immédiatement, mais il ne réussit pas.

- Théodore, fit doucement Blaise. Je… tu… Noon. Ne pleure pas steuplait.

Trop tard. Il était trop fragile, depuis le départ il l'avait été mais le décès de son père, par sa faute, le rendait plus vulnérable encore. Sans même réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, Blaise le prit dans ses bras, et attendit que cela passe… y avait-il un autre moyen ? Si oui, alors il ne l'avait pas trouvé.

- Théo, j'te jure que je te laisse plus tomber, promit-il. T'es mon meilleur ami avec Draco.

Jamais encore il n'avait eu le droit de voir Théodore aussi faible, voir même vulnérable. Le fils Nott semblait si fort malgré les apparences, et la simple perte de son frère parvenait à détruire toutes les croyances de Blaise.

- J'suis là… toujours.  
- J'dois être pathétique non ?  
- Juste humain Théodore, juste humain.

* * *

Avis ?

Soutch

Snap" B


	12. Chapter 12

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(ne vous étonnez pas voyons) -_ Blaise Zabini_ - _Draco Malfoy_  
_

**Résumé** : Ils étaient amis, à la vie... à la mort. C'était la promesse qu'ils s'étaient faite peu avant leur rentrée à Poudlard... ils avaient tenus bon pendant quelques années. Malheureusement, même les meilleurs amis du monde peuvent se perdre, se tromper... et regretter leurs erreurs ; parfois trop tard.

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 12/Chapitre 19

**Année en cours**: Avant Poudlard - Septième année - Après Poudlard

**Nott **: encore 7 chapitres... oui ça sera juste mais en gros avant les vacances :) (pour ma zone)

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

Une nouvelle dispute éclatait encore dans le dortoir des Septièmes années de Serpentard, opposant encore et toujours les deux amis de toujours : Draco Malfoy et Blaise Zabini, pour ne pas changer là non plus, le motif des cris été Théodore. Théodore que Draco refusait d'avoir dans le dortoir, et pourtant Merlin savait que Blaise était au courant de ce qu'il pensait du garçon. Le blond culpabilisait à mort, mais son arrogance et son égo dépassait l'amitié qu'il éprouvait envers l'autre.

- Mais il a la marque…

C'était la énième fois que cet argument tombait pour atterrir dans les oreilles de Zabini. Comme s'il l'ignorait franchement mais lui, contrairement au jeune Malfoy, lui tenait à Théodore, plus qu'à sa fierté mal placée.

- Et alors… si je l'avais tu me laisserais tomber, demanda Blaise les sourcils froncés.  
- Tu sais très bien que non, protesta le blond. Je… tu es mon meilleur ami. Et… je sais que tu ne lui serais pas fidèle. Contrairement à lui.

Blaise n'avait pas été sourd au bruit de la porte qui claquait, et avait su que Théodore venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Tout autant qu'il su qu'il venait de la quitter, quand un second claquement résonna. Comment Draco avait-il pu ne rien entendre ? Ou alors… faire comme si il n'avait rien entendu.

- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de dire ?

Draco acquiesça, même si lui-même n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il venait de prononcer. Il n'en pensait pas un foutu mot, pas un seul instant il ne considérer ses paroles comme réelles, fondées, censées… lui-même ne se croyait pas, pourquoi Théodore lui… si ?

- Draco ! Pourquoi tu lui fais consciemment du mal ? Demanda le second. Pourquoi ?  
- J'ai peur Blaise, chuchota Malfoy.

Blaise Zabini se laissa choir sur son matelas, il ne comprenait plus rien. De quoi cet idiot pouvait il bien avoir peur ? De Théodore ? Mais il était aussi inoffensif qu'avant, le brun n'avait pas changé pour une mornille. Quoi que si en fait. Théodore Nott avait changé durant les deux mois de vacances, bien trop pour être dénigré. Le jeune homme était devenue plus vulnérable et plus exposé qu'il ne l'était déjà à la folie destructrice de Lord Voldemort : son maître.

- Peur de quoi ?  
- Si Théo n'a pas eu le courage nécessaire pour refuser, s'il n'a pas eu la force de s'opposer à Tu-Sais-Qui… comment puis-je l'avoir moi ? Il a toujours été cent fois plus fort et courageux, expliqua le blond. Si même lui ne possède pas ce courage… je suis réellement dans la merde Blaise. A ce rythme je suis mangemort à Noël… et je ne le veux pas. Je veux pas être ainsi, je ne souhaite pas participer à cette guerre… ce n'est pas la mienne.  
- Personne ne le veut Draco… mais personne n'a le choix, chuchota Blaise. Et si réellement tu ne veux pas le devenir… viens chez moi pour Noël… ainsi donc ton père ne pourra rien faire et Edmund saura le dissuader de le faire.  
- Le penses tu réellement Blaise, ou dis-tu simplement ça dans l'espoir de m'en convaincre ?  
- Apparemment j'n'ai pas réussis Draco, plaisanta en vain Zabini. Mais je pense sincèrement qu'Edmund parviendrait à empêcher ton cinglé de paternel de te faire marquer.

Les deux amis de toujours se regardaient, le souffle coupé. Tous deux aimeraient pouvoir y croire, mais aucun n'y parvenait… parce que même si Blaise parvenait à convaincre Edmund (ce qui serait très certainement le cas), ce dernier ne réussirait en revanche jamais à dissuader Lucius de faire quoi que se soit sur son fils.

Blaise finit par mettre fin à cette conversation qui commençait à s'éterniser. Si Théodore avait surpris la mauvaise partie de leur discussion, il doutait fortement que de banales excuses ne lui conviennent.

Ce ne fût pas bien compliqué de le trouver, il lui avait suffit de sortir et de baisser la tête, pour le découvrir assis sur les marches devant la porte, la tête baissée. Sans hésiter un instant, Blaise s'approcha de son jeune ami et fit bien attention à ne faire aucun bruit. Il s'assit ensuite à ses côtés et le regarda, ignorant la marche à suivre. Une main sur son dos, se simple geste souhaité être suffisant pour le consoler.

- T'es pas bien Théo de sortir par ce temps ? Tu vas être malade.  
- Si tu savais à quel point je m'en fiche Blaise, avoua Nott. Si tu le savais…  
- Viens... on rentre.  
- Sans moi, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air ainsi que d'être seul, s'il te plaît.

Déçu par son échec, le métis acquiesça malgré tout et parti. Depuis quand Théodore agissait-il ainsi ? Aussi solo. Ils avaient pourtant toujours tout fait à trois, jusqu'à Septembre. Trois mois et demi étaient ils suffisant pour réduire à néant plus de six années d'amitié ? Il n'osait croire que se soit le cas.

- Tu sais que je suis là si tu veux parler, n'est ce pas ?  
- Blaise… du vent. Je ne veux plus entendre parler de vous… Ni de toi, ni de Draco, souffla-t-il. Vous n'êtes que deux idiots, incapable de penser à l'avenir, qui croyez que tout vous est dû… et vous avez la bêtise de vous attacher à vos amis… c'est pathétique, cracha Théodore.  
- Théo, tu te sens bien ?  
- Très bien Zabini, maintenant du vent.

* * *

Avis ?

Soutch

Snap" B


	13. Chapter 13

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(ne vous étonnez pas voyons) -_ Blaise Zabini_ - _Draco Malfoy_  
_

**Résumé** : Ils étaient amis, à la vie... à la mort. C'était la promesse qu'ils s'étaient faite peu avant leur rentrée à Poudlard... ils avaient tenus bon pendant quelques années. Malheureusement, même les meilleurs amis du monde peuvent se perdre, se tromper... et regretter leurs erreurs ; parfois trop tard.

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 13/Chapitre 19

**Année en cours**: Avant Poudlard - Septième année - Après Poudlard

**Nott **: encore 7 chapitres... oui ça sera juste mais en gros avant les vacances :) (pour ma zone)

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

Les semaines passées à une lenteur stupéfiante, comme si le temps avait décidé qu'il fallait punir nos trois amis. Draco et Blaise avaient acceptés avec plus ou moins de réticences le choix idiot de leur troisième ami. Le blond avait commencé à s'éloigner avant son annonce, donc ça avait été moins brutal pour lui que pour Blaise, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de regretter la compagnie de Théodore Nott.

Quand à lui justement, le brun devenu plutôt solitaire semblait lui aussi regretter ses deux amis, même si il le laissait moins croire. Le laisser paraître avant toute autre chose, ne surtout pas les laisser apercevoir sa douleur, ce serait leur ouvrir des portes pour l'atteindre.

Un cauchemar, ça ne pouvait être que cela et dans quelques minutes il se réveillerait en criant. Alors, Blaise continuerait sa nuit sans broncher, imperméable aux cris de son ami et Draco le foudroierait un bon coup avant de le questionner. Crabbe et Goyle n'avaient d'importances que s'il leur en donnait… ce qu'il ne ferait pas.

Malheureusement il n'en fût rien. Théodore acheva sa nuit normalement, conscient que demain serait comme aujourd'hui : triste et solitaire. La présence des deux autres lui manquait, même si c'était lui qui les avaient repoussés… et même s'il regrettait amèrement son acte, Théodore savait qu'il avait fait le bon choix.

Il sortit rapidement de sous ses couvertures, et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Une fois fin prêt, le brun quitta la chambre en prenant soin de claquer la porte pour réveiller les deux feignasses. Il avait toujours fait office de réveil matin, et même s'ils n'étaient plus censés être amis il ne pouvait s'en empêcher : cela restait un lien entre eux.

- Draco, si je te dis qu'il me manque… tu dis quoi ? Demanda Blaise, en attendant le blond.  
- Je te dis que t'es maboule et qu'il n'en vaut pas la peine.

La réponse n'était pas celle qu'avait attendu Blaise, pourtant ce fût celle que lui offrit Draco en sortant de la salle de bain, propre coiffé et habillé. Le fils Malfoy fixait avec attention le second, et attendit qu'il n'enfile ses chaussures pour gagner la grande salle.

- C'est plus pareil sans lui, poursuivit Blaise décidé à le faire parler. C'est…  
- Plus pareil j'ai compris, se moqua l'autre. Mais qu'y pouvons-nous ? C'est lui qui a décidé de s'éloigner et de nous laisser tomber… nous ne sommes plus assez bien pour notre petit apprenti mangemort.

Si Draco se rendit compte que ses paroles blessaient son ami, il n'en montra rien. Blaise lui se demandait si le premier pensait réellement ses paroles ou si elles étaient simplement proférées par une personne pleine d'amertume.

Blaise poussa les portes de la Grande Salle et y entra suivit de Draco. Sans même s'en rendre compte, les deux paires d'yeux se posèrent sur Théodore, qui se levait justement pour quitter la pièce… triste habitude des derniers mois.

- Théodore, l'apostropha Blaise. Steuplait attend.

Le brun fit la sourde oreille, et passa près des deux autres sans même leur adresser un simple sourire. Il les snoba royalement et gagna sa salle commune pour profiter des derniers instant de répits.

Après, les cours commenceraient et alors il serait obligé de prendre sur lui pour suivre le cours, pour ne pas accorder d'importance à Draco et Blaise, pour garder son masque impassible et menteur. Faire croire que tout allait bien été la seule solution pour maintenir Zabini éloigné, autant Draco était vexé à n'en pas douter et n'aurait rien à faire des états du brun… autant Blaise profiterait de ce moment pour tenter une approche peu discrète.

Affalé sur un fauteuil, Nott remercia Salazar et Merlin d'être dans une pièce pratiquement vide quand sa marque se mit à le brûler. La main plaquée sur le tatouage, les yeux fermés et le visage crispé, il savait qu'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire qu'attendre que cela ne passe… et cela passerait de toute manière.

La cloche résonna dans tout Poudlard signifiant que les cours allaient débuter. Théodore attrapa donc son sac par la bandoulière et rejoignit sa classe, la douleur à son bras toujours belle et bien présente.

Au bout du couloir, Draco et Blaise arrivaient discutant joyeusement entre eux. Le second leva la tête et aperçut son ancien ami. Un regard noir lui fût adressé… Zabini avait beau apprécier et regretter la présence de Nott, il n'en restait pas moins susceptible et il avait osé l'ignorer un peu plus tôt.

* * *

Avis ?

Soutch

Snap" B


	14. Chapter 14

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(ne vous étonnez pas voyons) -_ Blaise Zabini_ - _Draco Malfoy_  
_

**Résumé** : Ils étaient amis, à la vie... à la mort. C'était la promesse qu'ils s'étaient faite peu avant leur rentrée à Poudlard... ils avaient tenus bon pendant quelques années. Malheureusement, même les meilleurs amis du monde peuvent se perdre, se tromper... et regretter leurs erreurs ; parfois trop tard.

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 14/Chapitre 19

**Année en cours**: Avant Poudlard - Septième année - Après Poudlard

**Nott **: encore 7 chapitres... oui ça sera juste mais en gros avant les vacances :) (pour ma zone)

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

Pour la quatrième fois de la journée, la cloche sonnait. Pour certains cela signifiait une pause d'une heure avant de reprendre, mais pour beaucoup cela signifiait « manger » et c'était sans doute l'un de leur moment préféré de la journée, avec celui où ils s'enroulaient dans leur édredon bien chaud et moelleux pour une nuit de rêve… ou de cauchemar.

Les nouvelles habitudes de l'ancien trio de Serpentard n'étonnaient plus le moindre élève. Malfoy et Zabini s'installaient en milieu de table comme depuis leur première année et bavardaient entre eux, insouciants. Quand à Théodore, le bout et les sangs mêlés qui le peuplaient était devenu un rituel commun…

Sans aucune envie, Nott mangea. Punaise, chaque mois, chaque semaine, chaque journée, chaque heure était identique et ennuyeuse. Il était seul.

Se lever, aller en cours, se coucher… voilà en gros à quoi se résumaient ses journées, rien de fort bien intéressant et pourtant ça n'était pas pour lui déplaire conscient que cela pouvait lui glisser entre les doigts à tout moment avec ce satané Voldemort toujours vivant.

Noël était déjà au pas de leur porte et les trois anciens compères étaient tous restés à Poudlard. Théodore n'avait nulle part ou aller et vivrait son premier Noël sans son père. Draco ne souhaitait pas devenir mangemort et avait préféré opter pour la solution de facilitée et Blaise restait tenir compagnie au blond.

La Grande Salle et le château en général était décoré pour l'occasion. Bougies, houx, boules et guirlandes. Neige artificielle et sapin de Noël. Tout était d'ores et déjà installé pour célébrer les fêtes de fin d'année.

- Draco réveille toi, le secoua Blaise le 25 au matin.

Après avoir émis un grognement pour la forme le fils de Lucius se redressa sur son lit et admira la pile de paquets de diverses tailles enrubannés et étiquetés à son nom. Un sourire naquit sur son visage et tel un gamin il se précipita pour les ouvrir.

- Draco… regarde Théo.  
- Il n'a rien du tout ? S'étonna le blond. Mais… et son père ?

Le regard noir et exaspéré de Blaise lui rappela la sinistre vérité. Théophile Nott n'était plus, Théodore était désormais seul, sans famille… et avait en plus su éloigner les deux garçons de sa personne, dont le pot de colle Zabini.

Le centre de l'attention des deux lèves tôt se tourna sous ses couvertures, un air candide sur le visage… et il était mangemort après ça. Voldemort devait vraiment être désespéré pour l'avoir marqué… ou le trouver tristement utile.

- Pff laisse, j'pense qu'il s'y attend, grogna Draco.  
- Mais… même s'il sait ne rien avoir… il est notre ami non ? S'inquiéta Blaise d'une petite voix.  
- Bien sur que non imbécile, repris le premier. Il nous a envoyé baladé, il ne souhaite plus de notre amitié… il préfère être seul ! Nous ne sommes plus assez bien pour lui et… et voilà. Arrête de t'apitoyer sur son sort, il ne le ferait pas à ta place lui.  
- Il le ferait. J'en suis sur… Théo est notre ami quoi que tu en dises et qu'il en ait décidé. Je ne peux pas oublier plus de six ans d'amitié aussi simplement… toi peut être. Lui peut être. Moi pas.

Draco Malfoy secouait la tête, navré de voir son meilleur ami aussi faible et Poufsouffle… si peu digne de la noble maison du Grand Salazar Serpentard, fourchelangue à ses heures perdues, si ce n'était pas malheureux. En plus tout ça pour quoi ? Pour qui ? Pour un foutu mangemort. Pour un homme de Voldemort, dernier descendant du fondateur de leur maison.

Blaise regardait sa pile impressionnante de présents, plus grosse encore que celle de Draco… puis sur la malle où reposait seuls les livres de cours de Théodore et quelques emprunts de la bibliothèque… mais aucuns cadeaux.

- Je suppose que… qu'il s'en fou…bafouilla Blaise incertain. Il n'a jamais aimé Noël.

Le nouveau solitaire se tourna une nouvelle fois et finit par ouvrir les yeux. De surprenantes cernes frappèrent de plein fouet les deux autres, qui ne dirent rien pour autant. Simplement leur surprise était trop forte…

- Théo ! Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrives ! Cria Blaise.  
- Pas si fort Blai… Zabini. Je ne suis pas sourd.  
- Théo… qu'est ce qui t'arrives ? Ca va pas ? Tu… non ça va pas.  
- Il… il a prévu une attaque surprise…  
- Quand ça ?  
- Aujourd'hui.

* * *

Avis ?

Soutch

Snap" B


	15. Chapter 15

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(ne vous étonnez pas voyons) -_ Blaise Zabini_ - _Draco Malfoy_  
_

**Résumé** : Ils étaient amis, à la vie... à la mort. C'était la promesse qu'ils s'étaient faite peu avant leur rentrée à Poudlard... ils avaient tenus bon pendant quelques années. Malheureusement, même les meilleurs amis du monde peuvent se perdre, se tromper... et regretter leurs erreurs ; parfois trop tard.

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 15/Chapitre 19

**Année en cours**: Avant Poudlard - Septième année - Après Poudlard

**Nott **: Ooooh bientôt finie... vous pensez que Dieu est mortel ?

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

Draco et Blaise n'y croyaient pas un instant, même si Noël ne devait avoir aucune signification particulière pour Voldemort, l'homme ne pouvait quand même pas ne pas accorder la moindre petite attention à cette fête. Enfin, ils avaient l'air d'oublier que le mage noir n'aimait rien d'autre que le pouvoir.

- C'est une blague Théodore, hein.  
- J'en ai l'air Blaise ? S'insurgea le brun. Pourquoi ça à brûlé toute la nuit et aurais je reçu un gentil et stupide hibou pour m'en avertir hein !

Blaise s'approcha de son ancien ami, l'hésitation le rongeant de l'intérieur. Devait-il ou non essayer de l'obliger à s'asseoir et se rallonger, ou le risque en valait-il la peine ? Après tout, lui seul été convaincu que Lord Voldemort attaquerait aujourd'hui même.

- Bon, attaqua Nott. La salle de bain est libre ? Ou bien vous voulez y aller ?

Médusé, Blaise et Draco acquiescèrent et le regardèrent s'éclipser vers la salle d'eau. Aucune remarque ni rien, pas de bonjours mais aucun grognements intempestifs signifiant qu'ils dérangeaient. Au final, ce n'était peut être pas plus mal qu'il ne réagisse ainsi.

- Et il a rien dit à propos des cadeaux, s'étonna par la suite Blaise. Il s'y attendait vraiment…  
- A croire qu'il m'arrive d'avoir raison, plaisanta Draco. Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Blaise avait saisit un de ses paquets au hasard, bien qu'à peu près certain de se trouver nez à nez avec un abominable bouquin et ce fût bon. Souriant comme un pape, il le renveloppa pour le déposer ensuite sur le lit de Théodore, bien en évidence.

- Je recycle mes cadeaux qui ne me seront d'aucune utilité.  
- Ahein… dis plutôt que tu lui fais un cadeau… par Merlin t'es un Serpentard ou un Poufsouffle ? Ou pire encore… un Gryffondor.  
- Je suis simplement un Serpentard qui ne veut pas que l'un de ses meilleurs amis ne soit triste pour Noël. Est-ce un crime ?

Le verrou de la salle de bain tourna pour laissait sortir un Théodore fin propre et parfait, coiffure mis à part. D'un air perdu, le garçon s'approcha de son lit et fronça les sourcils certains que le paquet mal emballé n'était pas présent à son réveil. Il haussa les épaules et interpella Blaise.

- T'as oublié celui-ci, expliqua-t-il en bafouillant et cherchant ses mots.

Le paquet qu'avait cédé Blaise à son ancien ami retourna entre les mains du premier propriétaire sans qu'il ne puisse protester. Draco, quand à lui, souriait à cette vue. Merlin c'était vrai… quoi qu'il puisse en dire, Théodore lui manquait… son amitié, ses rares âneries, son rire, ses remarques incessantes pour calmer Blaise… tout. Ils étaient amis depuis si longtemps en fait…

- Théodore steuplait, revient, quémanda alors le blond. Tu nous manques.

Deux paires d'yeux le regardaient à présent. Comme s'il était choquant qu'ils ne disent cela… en fait oui, ça l'était.

Pâle, ce n'étaient pas ses cheveux qui rendaient le contraste plus flagrant les ayant toujours eut noir corbeau. Non. Théodore était blanc comme un linge et inquiétait inconsciemment les deux autres. Sa bouche toujours entrouverte suite à ce qu'avait dit Draco, il semblait imperméable au monde qui l'entourait encore.

- Théo, il… c'est vrai, interrogea soudain Blaise. Quand tu nous as dit qu'il allait attaquer aujourd'hui… tu étais sérieux ?  
- Bien sur que non, je plaisantais tu sais… les gens font toujours ça le jour de Noël… Annoncer qu'un maboule allait venir tuer tout le monde, ironisa l'interrogé. Question stupide suivante

Zabini grimaça alors, l'inquiétude commençait déjà à naître en lui, si seulement sa seule survie était en jeu… rien aurait été pareil. Il avait beau être un Serpentard, dès qu'un de ses deux amis étaient mêlés à des ennuis majeurs, son côté Gryffondor en profitait pour ressortir. Quoi qu'en dise Draco, tout le monde avait ce versant propre aux rouges et ors… même les Serpentard.

- On va prévenir Dumbledore ? Proposa le garçon.  
- Inutile… Potter à dû le faire et… profitons de Noël plutôt à la place non ?

La main d'ores et déjà posée sur la poignée quand Blaise l'attrapa par le col et le jeta sur son lit pour le chatouiller. En larme, l'orphelin se tortillait pour se défaire de l'emprise de son ami et descendre se restaurer, mais en avait-il envi ?

* * *

Avis ?

Soutch

Snap" B


	16. Chapter 16

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(ne vous étonnez pas voyons) -_ Blaise Zabini_ - _Draco Malfoy_  
_

**Résumé** : Ils étaient amis, à la vie... à la mort. C'était la promesse qu'ils s'étaient faite peu avant leur rentrée à Poudlard... ils avaient tenus bon pendant quelques années. Malheureusement, même les meilleurs amis du monde peuvent se perdre, se tromper... et regretter leurs erreurs ; parfois trop tard.

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 16/Chapitre 19

**Année en cours**: Avant Poudlard - Septième année - Après Poudlard

**Nott **: Génial... je vais mourir j'aurais même pas 17 ans

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

La journée s'écoula comme de coutume pour les humains : dans la joie et la bonne humeur, y compris pour Théodore. Un sourire illuminait le visage des trois garçons, actions qu'aucune personne n'avait pu constater depuis que le fils de Théophile ne s'était éloigné d'eux.

Ils parlaient et riaient tous ensemble, quand la tête de Théodore tomba sur le côté pour reposer sur l'épaule de Blaise, les yeux clos. Aussitôt, les deux autres se poussèrent, l'allongèrent…. Et n'eurent plus qu'à attendre.

Cela ne pris guère plus de cinq minutes à ce faire. Une fois que le bref instant de crainte ne soit terminé, Blaise comprit au simple comportement du brun que ça n'était plus qu'une question de minutes… cinq. Peut être plus. Peut être moins.

- Il arrive, souffla Théodore en grimaçant. Maintenant.

Et en effet, un bref instant après les premiers signes de l'imminence de l'attaque. Severus Rogue entrait avec fracas dans leur salle commune et appelait ses élèves à se réunir pour déserter le château ou le défendre ; certains murs tremblaient d'ores et déjà ; des cris résonnaient à l'extérieur des murs et surtout… la marque brûlait atrocement les mangemorts.

Baguettes en mains, les trois sorciers suivaient leur directeur de maison, accompagné d'un second groupe restreint de connaissances. Ne pas oublier qu'ils étaient lâche… surtout ne pas l'oublier.

Théodore fût soudainement attiré vers l'arrière, Amycus Carrow venait de reprendre en main un jeune mangemort qui n'avait pas un grand sens de l'observation. Théophile l'avait pourtant.

- Lâchez-moi ! Ordonna le brun, en gesticulant pour se libérer de cette poigne. Amycus !

Severus se tourna en même temps que ces autres élèves et aperçurent le grand brun de la ribambelle aux griffes d'Amycus Carrow. Rogue poussa donc ses élèves derrière lui, ils avaient beau avoir choisis de se battre, il était inutile qu'ils ne s'exposent plus que nécessaire.

- Amycus lâche le, souffla le graisseux. Allons.  
- Non… je protège le fils de Théophile… qu'il ne fasse pas de mauvais choix.

Après avoir prié l'homme de le pardonner, Severus lança son Sectumsempra, sa petite fierté, son bijou… ayant pour seul but de faire reculer son collègue et ainsi libérer Théodore sans faire aucun blessé, rien ne se déroula comme prévu.

Effrayé par ce rayon qui fusait droit sur lui, Amycus tira Théodore à lui et s'en servit comme bouclier. Tout le petit groupe avait les yeux ronds comme des billes. Maintenant de force un Nott grièvement blessé, le mangemort marchait à reculons, Théodore toujours employé en guise de bouclier.

- Amycus, mon ami… il va mourir, laisse-moi le soigner.  
- Me prends-tu pour un imbécile Rogue ? Cracha Carrow. N'est pas né celui qui parviendra à me faire tomber dans un piège aussi grotesque

Draco ainsi que Blaise était pétrifié sur place, plus encore que les autres. C'était leur Théodore qu'emmenait Amycus. Leur Théodore qui servait de bouclier humain. Et toujours leur Théodore qui avait reçu le sortilège de Rogue et qui perdait son sang en grande quantité.

- Amycus… voyons… réfléchis, tenta Severus sur sa lancée. S'il venait à mourir, penses-tu que Le Seigneur des Ténèbres t'approuverais… sachant que sa mort aurait pu être évitée ?

Un court instant l'homme eut l'air de considérer mentalement la question et de peser le pour comme le contre. Au final, malheureusement, il hocha la tête en signe de négation.

La crainte. L'angoisse. La peur. L'inquiétude. L'effroi. L'épouvante. Voilà le sentiment, ainsi que certains de ses synonymes, qui étouffait Malfoy comme Zabini. Le manque soudain de tous mouvements chez Théodore les alarmèrent d'autant plus. Si avant il avait encore l'air de résister, il était désormais mou comme un caramel au soleil et ne semblait plus réagir.

Amycus passa ses doigts fins et crochus sur le cou de son prisonnier pour le lâcher ensuite, horrifié. Lorsqu'il toucha le sol, Draco tirait déjà Blaise pour qu'ils ne le rejoignent.

- Blaise… je… je n'y arrive pas. Vérifie toi, tremblota Draco. Je… mes doigts me mentent.

Trente secondes. En moins de trente seconde, tous leurs espoirs venaient d'être rompus. Il était bel et bien décédé.

* * *

Avis ?

Soutch

Snap" B


	17. Chapter 17

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(ne vous étonnez pas voyons) -_ Blaise Zabini_ - _Draco Malfoy_  
_

**Résumé** : Ils étaient amis, à la vie... à la mort. C'était la promesse qu'ils s'étaient faite peu avant leur rentrée à Poudlard... ils avaient tenus bon pendant quelques années. Malheureusement, même les meilleurs amis du monde peuvent se perdre, se tromper... et regretter leurs erreurs ; parfois trop tard.

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 17/Chapitre 19

**Année en cours**: Avant Poudlard - Septième année - Après Poudlard

**Nott **: (Génial... je vais mourir j'aurais même pas 17 ans)²

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

La bataille fit rage des heures durant et de nombreuses pertes étaient à comptabiliser dans les deux camps. Oh bien entendu, il ne fallait pas oublier que c'était la Bataille Finale, celle qui signifiait tout dans le cœur des sorciers et sorcières. Si Potter venait à perdre, l'Angleterre sombrerait dans un chaos total.

Draco et Blaise se battaient eux aussi, mais l'espoir s'amenuisait. La perte de Théodore avant même d'avoir commencé à combattre les tuait de l'intérieur. Comment était-ce possible. D'eux trois il aurait dû être le seul à s'en sortir.

A deux contre un mangemort, ils étaient tout de même à deux doigts de perdre. Comment faisait Bellatrix Lestrange pour manier aussi bien la baguette, même après des heures à s'en servir et certainement quelques blessures superficielles.

- Avada Kedavra ! Hurla la femme de Rodolphus. Avada Kedavra !

Mais c'était peine perdue, ses rayons verts manquaient perpétuellement leur cible privilégiée, son idiot, son infâme, son traître de neveu : Draco Malfoy. Lucius semblait avoir réussis bien des choses dans l'éducation de son fils, notamment son agilité et ses réflexes… pour son obéissance par contre, il faudrait repasser.

- Avada Kedavra !

C'était une voix purement masculine qui venait d'hurler le sortilège de la mort. Le faisceau verdâtre vint toucher Blaise en plein entre les omoplates. Ce dernier s'écroula, mort à son tour. Face contre terre, Zabini n'était plus… assassiné par nul autre que celui qui aurait dû être son prochain beau-père, à en croire les dires de sa mère.

La tendance était inversée désormais et Draco était certain de ne pas s'en sortir. Comment aurait il pu, de toute manière, étant donné qu'ils étaient deux mangemorts sur expérimentés et lui un simple garçon en dernière année d'étude.

Deux nouveaux sortilèges de la mort furent hurlés, Rogue et Lupin venaient de lui sauver la vie. Son professeur de potion, cela ne l'étonnait pas réellement mais pour le loup-garou… après toutes les atrocités qu'il avait proféré à son sujet. Cet homme n'était donc pas un monstre ? Un loup-garou… qui n'en est pas un… comment est ce imaginable ?

- Vous allez bien Draco, s'inquiéta Severus. Et où est Blaise ?

Le blond désigna d'un signe de tête le corps toujours au sol de son ami… son premier ami. En l'espace d'une journée il avait perdu les deux personnes qui comptaient réellement pour lui, ses deux meilleurs amis. Le jour de Noël qui plus est.

Au même moment, des cris de joie résonnèrent à l'extérieur. Des « Potter, Potter, Potter ! » étaient criés. Des sorciers chantaient. La joie était à son comble. Les trois sorciers debout surent dès lors que la victoire était pour eux et que Lord Voldemort n'était plus… mais à quel prix ? Combien de jeunes vies avaient-ils perdus ? D'amis ? De connaissance ? De familles décimées ? Quel était le montant de leurs pertes ?

- Allez Draco. Allons rejoindre les autres et célébrer cette victoire.  
- Y a-t-il réellement une victoire… quand on voit qui est mort pour nous aider ... en combattant.

L'homme aux cheveux gras regardait son élève, attristé de le voir dans un tel état. Il est vrai que ce n'est jamais facile de voir une personne à qui l'on tient nous quitter aussi tragiquement… mais ce n'était pas une personne qu'il avait vu mourir sous ses yeux aujourd'hui, c'était ses deux meilleurs amis. En plus !

- Allons Draco… venez. Ne restez pas seul.  
- Professeur Lupin ?  
- Je ne suis plus votre professeur depuis bien longtemps vous savez, sourit Remus. Que ce passe-t-il ?  
- Comment avez-vous fait ? Vous avez… perdu tout le monde en peu de temps vous aussi. Les Potter, puis Pettigrow et Black à Azkaban… comment vous avez surmonté cela ?

Remus regarda son ancien élève, embêté. Comment pouvait-il répondre à une telle question ? Dire qu'il a eu beaucoup de mal à passer au dessus ces pertes se serait allé contre ce qu'il avait dit un peu plus tôt, d'une façon muette, en ne contredisant pas Severus.

- Je… ce n'est pas comparable. Il y avait les préjugés contre les lycanthropes et… mais même si c'est difficile… on y arrive. Il suffit de le vouloir et de se dire qu'ils n'auraient pas souhaité nous voir ainsi.

* * *

Avis ?

Soutch

Snap" B


	18. Chapter 18

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(ne vous étonnez pas voyons) -_ Blaise Zabini_ - _Draco Malfoy_  
_

**Résumé** : Ils étaient amis, à la vie... à la mort. C'était la promesse qu'ils s'étaient faite peu avant leur rentrée à Poudlard... ils avaient tenus bon pendant quelques années. Malheureusement, même les meilleurs amis du monde peuvent se perdre, se tromper... et regretter leurs erreurs ; parfois trop tard.

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 18/Chapitre 19

**Année en cours**: Avant Poudlard - Septième année - Après Poudlard

**Nott **: j'allais encore oublier (a)

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

Lorsqu'il entra dans la Grande Salle, ce ne fût pas les cris de joie et les sourires illuminant les visages qui frappèrent en premier Draco mais les larmes qui s'écoulaient le long des joues poussiéreuses et abîmées de nombreux d'entre eux. Les corps d'amis, de connaissances adossés au mur, les yeux clos ou fixant le vide. La victoire semblait si loin en cet instant même.

Potter. Satané Potter. Porté en triomphe. Comme si c'était lui qui avait tout fait. Alors qu'il faisait mumuse avec son satané Voldemort, des dizaines et des dizaines de sorciers avaient péris et pour en arriver où ? Là. Seul Potter était acclamé, par des gens qui avaient eux même combattus et perdu forcément des amis. Il enrageait.

- Restez calme Draco, conseilla Rogue. Restez calme et impassible.  
- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.  
- Vous en êtes capable, assura l'homme. Ne dites pas le contraire.

Lucius Malfoy posa soudainement et brutalement sa main sur l'épaule affaissée de son fils, avant de l'obliger à se redresser en lui crachant au visage qu'avoir une telle réaction était inadmissible. Que les fils de ses deux amis décédés n'aient péris durant cette bataille semblait ne lui faire aucun effet… et sans doute ne lui en faisaient ils aucun.

Théophile avait été si faible au moment de sa mort qu'il en avait payé de sa vie, au détriment de la sienne. Que sa progéniture n'ai succombé ne semblait être que le juste retour des choses vers une situation qu'on pouvait juger de normale.

Quand à Henry, il s'était montré bien stupide. Penser que son épouse pouvait l'aimer et avoir décidé de ne pas l'éliminer comme ses prédécesseurs. C'était mignon mais bien enfantin et stupide de sa part. Quels piètres mangemorts avaient-ils fait au final… et quel idiot avait-il été d'accepter que son fils ne fréquente leurs enfants. Il n'y avait qu'à voir à quel point ce dernier était faible à présent… pleurer et regretter leur mort alors qu'il y avait mille fois plus important à faire.

- Nous rentrons Draco, ordonna le blond. Allons.  
- Mais père…  
- Nous rentrons j'ai dit.

Et pourtant… Lucius était à mille lieux de deviner qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas trop insister auprès de son fils et de disparaître au plus vite. Quelques aurors du Ministère de la Magie venaient d'arriver et arrêtaient les mangemorts vivant. Catégorie à laquelle appartenait Lucius depuis plus de vingt ans déjà.

- Monsieur Malfoy ? Interpella une voix lente. Monsieur Malfoy.

Un instant, Draco aurait juré que c'était Théodore qui imitait une nouvelle fois leur bien aimé professeur de potion et accessoirement directeur de maison. Pourtant c'était impossible… plus jamais le brun ne s'amuserait à le faire. Tout autant que plus jamais il n'aurait le plaisir de faire remarquer à Blaise qu'il avait mis son pull à l'envers.

- Oui professeur ?  
- Allez voir Poppy Pomfresh, conseilla Lupin. Vous tremblez.  
- Je vais très bien.  
- C'est cela monsieur Malfoy, soupira Remus. Mais vous êtes blessé, vous saignez et il faudrait soigner tout cela.  
- Mais c'est faux, protesta Draco. Je saigne p...

Avant que le blond n'ait achevé sa phrase de protestation, le poing de Remus Lupin se fracassa contre son nez, qui craqua. Le tenant à deux mains, le fils de Lucius regardait avec incompréhension son ancien professeur. Pourquoi l'avait il frappé franchement ? Il n'avait rien fait pour mériter pareil traitement. Il avait dû oublier que son professeur eut été un maraudeur de la première heure.

- Allez vous faire réparer le nez Draco, sourit le loup garou. Allons.

Hilare devant le regard noir qui lui était adressé, Remus semblait n'éprouver aucun remord et paraissait même plutôt fier de lui-même. Pourtant, rien n'était amusant et propice aux rires dans la situation actuelle. Le fils Malfoy venait de perdre ses deux meilleurs amis dans cette bataille meurtrière et restait dorénavant seul.

Personne ne pleurerait ces deux corps, mis à part lui. Parce qu'il serait le seul à savoir ce que valaient réellement Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini. Le seul qui saurait de quel côté ils se sont vraiment battus. Il serait le seul.

- Vous n'êtes pas seul Draco, chuchota Severus. Je suis là.  
- Moi de même, renchérit Lupin.

Severus tenta bien de tuer son vieil ennemi d'un regard perçant et assassin, mais il ne parvint qu'à le faire sourire. Quel maraudeur celui-là !

* * *

Avis ?

Soutch

Snap" B


	19. Chapter 19

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(ne vous étonnez pas voyons) -_ Blaise Zabini_ - _Draco Malfoy_  
_

**Résumé** : Ils étaient amis, à la vie... à la mort. C'était la promesse qu'ils s'étaient faite peu avant leur rentrée à Poudlard... ils avaient tenus bon pendant quelques années. Malheureusement, même les meilleurs amis du monde peuvent se perdre, se tromper... et regretter leurs erreurs ; parfois trop tard.

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 19/Chapitre 19

**Année en cours**: Avant Poudlard - Septième année - Après Poudlard

**Nott **: Dernier chapitre :) - Les dates de naissance/décès ne sont pas correctes d'après la chronologie des livres mais bon.

**Review anonyme** : réponse sur http:/ snapou-integral-ecrit .skyrock .com/ (_supprimer les espaces_)

* * *

Le temps passait si vite… peut être même trop, selon Draco. Cela faisait tout de même une année déjà que la bataille finale n'avait eue lieu. Une année entière pendant laquelle tout le monde avait pris le temps de se reconstruire un semblant de vie.

Mais tout le monde sait qu'un Malfoy ne fait que très rarement comme les autres, ainsi il n'avait toujours pas tourné la page. Faisait encore des cauchemars durant lesquels il voyait Théodore mourir sous ses yeux à cause du sort de Rogue destiné à Amycus, ou Blaise s'effondrer assassiné par son futur beau père.

Tout cela n'avait plus la moindre importance, la manière dont ils étaient morts… puisque rien ne pourrait y remédier. C'était fini pour eux.

Debout devant leur tombe, côte à côte, il grimaça en lisant les dates inscrites sur la pierre.

Blaise Zabini  
16 Mars 1983  
25 Décembre 2000

Théodore Nott  
19 Juillet 1983  
25 Décembre 2000

Draco grogna, râla, pesta, pensa… se rappela de souvenirs. Qu'ils paraissaient lointain aujourd'hui… et c'était quoi, même pas dix ans plus tôt.

- Théodore, pousses toi s'il te plaît, demanda un petit Draco de douze ans. Théodore ? You hou.  
- Il dort Draco, l'arrêta Blaise. Laisse-le.  
- C'était bien la peine de nous empêcher de dormir dans la salle commune, grogna le blond.  
- Tu restes ici ? J'vais chercher des couvertures.

Sans même laisser le temps à son meilleur ami de répondre, Blaise se précipitait déjà à l'étage pour chercher de quoi se couvrir pour la nuit. S'il n'avait pas voulu que Draco ne se déplace, c'était déjà pour pouvoir se dégourdir un peu les jambes, Malfoy et Nott connaissaient peut être la signification de « se tenir tranquille » mais pas lui. Et puis… pour une fois qu'il s'endormait aussi facilement, pour occuper l'épaule de Draco… cela méritait bien une photo souvenir.

Draco sortit un vieux cliché sorcier, on en faisait plus des comme ça et pour cause. Le photographe était décédé, de même que pour l'un des deux poseurs. La petite tête brune de Théodore reposait sur son épaule et lui grimaçait, visiblement gêné par cette posture. Si jamais cette photo venait à tomber entre les mains de quelqu'un d'autre, s'en était fini de lui…

Maintenant… il voudrait tant d'autres photos d'eux, lorsqu'ils étaient tous les trois en vie. Ils lui manquaient. C'était indéniable et cela le tuait… parce qu'il était un Malfoy !

- Théo ! THEO ! Mcgo te regarde bizarre, le secouait Blaise mais sans succès.  
- Messieurs Zabini et Malfoy, emmenez votre camarade à l'infirmerie je vous prie, demanda calmement la professeur à l'allure sévère.

En cinq année d'étude à Poudlard et tout autant à la supporter, jamais les deux gaillards n'auraient pu rien qu'imaginer la femme agir de la sorte et être si… compréhensive.

- M'dame, c'est une tactique, laissez le en cours, sourit Blaise.  
- Bien… donc si je le mets en retenue ce week end, votre ami comprendra parfaitement, non ?

Le brun et le blond se regardèrent, hésitant. Quels ennuis ne venaient-ils pas d'emmener à leur ami ? Il ne le leur pardonnerait jamais.

- M'dame, il… enfin il… vous… il…  
- Je sais monsieur Zabini, inutile de tenter de m'explique, je le sais, le coupa Minerva. Et je suis surprise de voir des Serpentards agir ainsi… Severus serait fier de vous.  
- Vous pensez ?

Triste, comme toujours, et tête baissée, comme chaque fois, Draco quitta le cimetière. Shootant par moment dans un caillou, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son pantalon, il aimerait tant parvenir à tourner la page.

- Décidément, nous nous croiserons chaque fois Draco, s'étonna une voix bien connue du blond.  
- Remus…  
- Tournez la page Draco, vivre dans le passé n'a jamais arrangé les choses.  
- Dit celui qui vient systématiquement se recueillir sur la tombe de Black… et des Potter.

Remus soupira, depuis quand Draco Malfoy parvenait-il à lui faire pareille remarque ? Cela devait bien faire des années que lui, ou une tierce personne, n'avait pas eu à subir de ses sarcasmes.

- Je vois que ça commence à aller mieux, ne pu-t-il que sourire. Bonne journée.

Le lycanthrope repris son trajet jusqu'à la stèle de Sirius, il commençait toujours par lui… après il irait à Godrics Hollow et se ferait encore plus de mal…

Draco le regardait partir, ne comprenant pas pour quelles raisons Remus Lupin disait cela. Il n'allait pas mieux ! Jamais ! Et pourtant.

* * *

Avis ?

Soutch

Snap" B


End file.
